


In the Stars: Involvement

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Horoscopes, M/M, Wordcount 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written for Discovered in 30 Days challenge May 2020
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In the Stars: Involvement

Doyle's Horoscope

Loss of a colleague hits hard, and the consolation of a new romance brings unwelcome complications. Florists might disapprove of your treatment of roses. Your desire to pass on your culinary prowess could lead to embarrassment and worse. A tried and true friendship will ease your pain in time.

Bodie's Horoscope

A friend's new romance could spark emotional and even physical conflict. An unwelcome assignment leaves you feeling slightly bushed. There's a hint of untimely Christmas in the air. Follow your heart's prompting to offer comfort and be sure of seeing the eventual return of a little twinkle.


End file.
